User talk:ElvisDitto
Welcome Hi, welcome to PokeMobs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mewtwo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 01:24, September 16, 2011 Template:Starter Pokémon Hi. You forgot to copy Template:Navbox so I took care of it. Template:Transclude is used to form the correct v-d-e links. Also I suggest to add these lines to MediaWiki:Wikia.css: @import "http://pokemobs.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Common.css&action=raw&ctype=text/css"; this will make style to be used for Oasis skin and unregistered contributors.Teyandee (Talk) Hello, this is hendrik. i hope you make more mods! Kirdneh 01:59, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou ----------------------------------------------------- thank you for making me a mod. i am very glad, and i will fulfil my duty and work harder than ever. what my goals are: give a valid, official pokedex entry for every single pokemon. add correct catagories for each pokemon: *grass type *electric type *water type *fire type *physic type *dark type *electrical type *and any other type there is. I will add catagories for: *starter pokemon *evolved starter pokemon *stage 1 *stage 2 *pokemon evolving using: #level-up #trade #stones #other and i will attempt to get forum started, with topics like help, suggestions, and others. Thank you for making me part of this project. I am glad, and will try everything on my list. Kirdneh 03:05, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I see you have become chosen as Administrator. Good job! Another thing I want to ask is whether using the statistical averages and pokedex entries from Bulbapedia would be legal. would this be legal as it is from the site I mentioned?: |- style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 19px; background-color: rgb(245, 172, 120); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; " | |- style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 19px; background-color: rgb(250, 224, 120); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; " | |- style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 19px; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; " | |- style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 19px; background-color: rgb(167, 219, 141); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; " | |- style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 19px; background-color: rgb(250, 146, 178); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; " | |- style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 19px; background-color: rgb(162, 125, 250); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; " | |- style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: sans-serif; line-height: 19px; " |} Banning How do you ban IP addresses that have not created accounts? i found a ip addresss who trolled this page(the highest comment), and i do not know how to ban. leave me a message, Kirdneh Kirdneh 00:41, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't really need anything at the moment but thanks for the offer. Hey Sorry I haven't been on in a while, will do more though now. Anyways, the pages that have the little brown tab at the top with links to the next and previous pokemon are broken. Is there a way to fix that? Kirdneh (talk) 21:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:22, September 17, 2012 (UTC) The End, I guess Seagoingmanatee has said on his twitter that Pokemobs will be likely not to return. Not only that, the official download page for pokemobs have been closed for comments by mods due to inactivity. He said that he will try to return to youtube, but that pokemobs has died. Fortunately, he hinted of the start of a new project, and I hope we could create another wikia for it if it seems promising enough.Kirdneh (talk) 19:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) @Daxmaster93 more than likely pokemobs will not return. I don't have enough time to give it the attention that it deserves — christopher white (@seagoingmanatee) October 25, 2013